


Время Ч

by acerbicapplecoffee



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Angst, Canon Related, Gen, M/M, repost in original language, total psychological drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Токио пресыщен: пальцем прижми — побежит мутный сок.





	Время Ч

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [zero hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307517) by [acerbicapplecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee). 



**Кадр первый:** Толпа  
Токио пресыщен: пальцем прижми — побежит мутный сок; серые стены, высокие крыши, небо потолком, яркие огни, сотни надписей, тысячи звуков, миллионы людей кружат по ровным кварталам — взгляды суетно блуждают, мысли мягко обтекают каждодневные трудности, притязания на лучшую жизнь иглой колют сердце — и топчут подошвами глухую бетонную землю.

 **Кадр второй:** Зарождение  
Лайту Ягами семнадцать лет, и он уже умен и лишен иллюзий — не так-то просто сохранить их, каждый день убеждаясь в праздности, и трусости, и подлости человеческой натуры: этот мир прогнил до самого основания, убеждён Лайт, здесь нечего делать, с этим ничего не поделаешь, думать о подобном тошно, однако невозможно и перестать; Лайт безучастно смотрит в окно и вдруг замечает (и почему не замечает больше никто?), как что-то тёмное камнем упало во двор, и он идёт, нарочито неторопливо проходит коридоры, время от времени вежливо приветствуя слишком знакомые лица, и выходит, наконец, из здания школы — у его ног покоится небольшая тетрадка в чёрной обложке.

 **Кадр третий:** Отстранение  
Смерть человека — событие рядовое, ничего примечательного; убить человека — легко, настоящая мука — осознание убийства, понимание того, что личное право поставлено выше чужого, что ты — особенный, ты — принимаешь решения, теперь тебе — позволено значительно больше других; но только с того момента, когда понимание сменяется привычкой, убийца отстраняется от общих норм морали безвозвратно.

 **Кадр четвертый:** Взрыв  
«Люди мрут как мухи, а мы этому свидетели...» — Соичиро Ягами совершенно не в восторге от подобного сравнения, однако другими словами ситуацию не опишешь: такого случая не встречалось за всю его долгую практику, даже в отделе по расследованию, казалось бы, в оплоте всей страны, сейчас царит болезненное ощущение надвигающейся катастрофы; послевоенный ребенок, Ягами вспоминает тот единственный раз, когда отец — волнуясь и с трудом подбирая слова, а это было ему не свойственно — рассказал, что именно ему довелось видеть в дни, когда над Японией разорвались два ядерных солнца, вспоминает и осознает: эти катастрофы до противоестественности сродни друг другу, и он пожертвует собой, но не допустит больше ни крови, ни смерти, ни страха.

 **Кадр пятый:** Высоко  
Высота — это крохотное слово, идеально подходящее для выдающихся достижений Лайта: высокое умственное развитие — отмечается всеми учителями, фамилия в списке успеваемости — выше всех остальных, спортивные соревнования — заканчиваются первыми местами и высоким почетом; Лайту Ягами живётся легко, ему удаются любые дела, за какие бы он ни брался; так и вершить правосудие оказалось очень просто и в некоторой степени приятно: его уже считают великим, и высота, на которую возносит величие, опьяняет.

 **Кадр шестой:** Рой  
Газеты рассуждают, телевидение кипит, интернет бушует: любопытные обыватели с радостью некормленого пса готовы до косточек обглодать всякую новость и всякий слух, рвутся в гущу событий, дерут глотки на повторяющихся ток-шоу, яростно разбивают клавиатуры в пылу виртуальных дискуссий — истерия ради ответа на простейший вопрос: поймают ли Киру?

 **Кадр седьмой:** Знакомство  
Все разошлись, их осталось лишь пятеро; дожидаясь шефа, Айзава оглядывает коллег, словно видя их в первый раз, и пробует понять, какого рода причины — а причины обязаны быть серьезными — вынудили каждого из них вернуться сюда в этот дождливый вечер тридцать первого декабря: они ведь работают вместе уже не год и не два, каждый день здороваются, порой беседуют на какие-нибудь отвлеченные темы — и, оказывается, никогда и не знали друг друга по-настоящему.

 **Кадр восьмой:** Выдающийся  
«Как, наверное, трудно было создать такой убедительный, таинственный образ; сам он и на детектива-то не очень похож», — мнение Мацуды справедливо, однако мыслит он по меркам обыкновенного человека, в то время как L — человек выдающийся во всех отношениях: он предвидит ход мыслей преступников, будто читая их, как книгу, закрывает самые безнадежные дела, перед которыми сдаётся всё полицейское управление, может даже призрака загнать в угол, как уже проделал это с Кирой, и, самое главное, никогда не ошибается.

 **Кадр девятый:** Предрассветный  
На засвеченном токийском небе не видно звёзд — те, загрубев, опадают на улицы бьющими по глазам неоновыми вывесками, фарами автомобилей и фонарными лучами, — а солнце всегда всходит слишком рано.

 **Кадр десятый:** В порядке вещей  
У каждого — своё понимание нормальности, это всем известная истина, однако у Рюдзаки есть особое мнение на этот счёт, и он строит собственную реальность, устанавливает единственно приемлемый темп жизни и ход мыслей и подчиняет ему всех остальных: вместо завтрака — крепкий черный кофе, вместо постели — неудобные кресла и узкие диваны, гостиничные номера — постоянно сменяются, перед глазами — десятки экранов — теперь это их дом, и рабочее место, и храм, и уже они сами считают это нормальностью.

 **Кадр одиннадцатый:** Нить  
Все нити — нити тонкие, искусно скрытые, почти незаметные — ведут к Лайту Ягами; Рюдзаки далеко не дурак, он посторонний человек и в состоянии судить о фактах здраво, он рассматривает Лайта, сидящего напротив него, и узнает в этом юноше самого себя: рационального, расчетливого, ненавидящего проигрывать; Рюдзаки полностью доверяет своему уму и интуиции и убежден, что Лайт Ягами виновен, — осталось лишь это доказать.

 **Кадр двенадцатый:** Асфальт  
Тело Укиты холодеет на сером асфальте — одна рука тянется к ремню, другая сжимает ткань рубашки у сердца; а где-то далеко, за несколько кварталов, разъяренный Айзава с криком рвется к нему; а где-то далеко, в больничной палате, шеф изнуренно сжимает кулаки — он винит лишь себя, он не уберег своего человека; а где-то далеко, в маленьком городке, до которого ехать четыре часа, мирно засыпают старики-родители; а где-то далеко и жизнь прошла, едва начавшись, но всё это уже не важно, не важно...

 **Кадр тринадцатый:** Откровенность  
Айзава уважает Рюдзаки, несмотря на его молодость, уважает как детектива, известного на весь мир, как обладателя несомненного ума, подчиняющегося строгим законам логики, как человека, благодаря которому Кира в конце концов будет пойман и, соответственно, наказан, но при этом Айзава — законопослушный человек, у него есть свои убеждения, отступать от которых он не собирался и не собирается, а Рюдзаки же, напротив, готов поступиться даже буквой закона, даже правом человеческим ради достижения истины; Айзаву крайне возмущает эта точка зрения, о чём он откровенно заявляет Рюдзаки прямо в лицо — занятно: кажется, тот никогда не знал подобного обращения. 

**Кадр четырнадцатый:** Призрачное  
Всё призрачное: храбрость, обещания, надежды, время, мир вне штаб-квартиры, следующий шаг, молчание, истина, Кира, L.

 **Кадр пятнадцатый:** Осязаемое  
Всё осязаемое: работа, документы и файлы, небритость, круги под глазами, гостиничный номер, ошибки, смерть, Лайт Ягами, Рюдзаки.

 **Кадр шестнадцатый:** Многословие  
Рюдзаки мгновенно убеждается в неладном, когда Лайт начинает говорить слишком много.

 **Кадр семнадцатый:** Войско  
На вопрос, может ли войско состоять из шестерых человек, теперь существует ответ: да, может; на вопрос, способно ли войско рискнуть всем, что когда-то имело, ответ определен с самого начала: да, способно; на вопрос, ведом ли войску страх перед беспощадным врагом, стоит отвечать: да, ведом, но людям природой положено испытывать страх; на вопрос же, одержит ли войско победу, ответом служит разрозненное молчание.

 **Кадр восемнадцатый:** Дремота  
Извечно правый, Рюдзаки страдает (признание ошибок дается с титаническим трудом) и совсем по-детски мается — его гений провалился в монотонную дремоту, и, сам того не осознавая, понемногу заражает ею всех остальных: настолько беззвучных и странно вялых дней штаб-квартире не выпадало еще ни разу.

 **Кадр девятнадцатый:** Измятый  
Убийство ради спасения — ни один родитель в здравом уме и трезвой памяти не посчитает забавным подобное предложение, ни за что не станет рассматривать вероятность его осуществления; не считает его таковым и Соичиро Ягами — немытый, измотанный и бескрайне растерянный, несколько мгновений он пронзает невидящим взглядом почти ненавистную сутулую фигуру Рюдзаки, потом тяжело оседает на кресле и в конце концов молча соглашается, а пронзительное вечернее солнце высвечивает его мятую рубашку и брюки.

 **Кадр двадцатый:** Беспричинное  
Всё беспричинное лишь кажется таковым: мир построен по элементарным, как алфавит, законам и следует стабильным закономерностям, так же, впрочем, как и его обитатели; из ничего никогда не появится что-то, и даже Кира, который держит в страхе всё цивилизованное общество именно своим хаотическим отсутствием причин, это всего лишь следствие определенных обстоятельств.

 **Кадр двадцать первый:** Упущение  
Одно непривычное чувство постоянно преследует Рюдзаки (он упустил нечто важное: где он был обманут, в чём, когда именно?) и Рюдзаки на редкость искренне ненавидит его.

 **Кадр двадцать второй:** Перечисление  
Всякий раз, когда Мацуда пытливо просматривает нескончаемые списки убитых, распечатанные на посеревших от постоянных прикосновений листах бумаги, его всего по-отвратительному передергивает, и есть в этом что-то подленькое, боязливое, что-то совсем недостойное звания полицейского, но, пересиливая себя, он оправляется и опять вглядывается в столбики имен: насколько же сумасшедшим, насколько обозленным должен быть Кира, думает он, чтобы так просто (раз — и нету) избавляться от людей; раньше, сказать по правде, действия Киры напоминали какое-то странное, исковерканное, но неподдельное правосудие, и Мацуде казалось, что он это вполне понимал, у самого ведь иногда бывало, на такой-то работе — видишь преступника, читаешь, что именно он совершил, а в душе поднимается возмущение: почему, по какому праву он до сих пор жив, а его жертвы, обычные люди, погибли зазря? — но это впечатление давно уже исчезло; через несколько минут Мацуда откладывает в сторону бесстрастные документы и направляется исполнять свои новые обязанности, сомневаясь, что его старания принесут хоть какую-нибудь пользу.

 **Кадр двадцать третий:** Горячность  
Айзава зло, широко, резко шагает по безупречно чистым коридорам, по одному, другому и третьему, и не замечает, что идёт всё быстрее; в гневе он ничего не видит перед собой, и ничто бы не заставило его оглянуться, он заходит в лифт и безысходно бьет по кнопке первого этажа: лифт едет чудовищно медленно, и Айзава сжимает кулаки, прикрывает глаза, чтобы успокоиться, но не может, это всегда было его досадной слабостью, и какого чёрта этот Рюдзаки возомнил о себе, кто разрешил ему так испытывать их, кто позволил произносить такие слова, которые говорятся, когда люди уважают друг друга, свыклись друг с другом, и так бессовестно врать; Айзава всегда работал ответственно и основательно, однако настолько самоотверженно — никогда, он себя всего посвятил этому делу и хотел дойти до конца, а теперь лишен и этой возможности, и выходит, что большего он не достоин, больше ему не над чем трудиться; лифт наконец останавливается, Айзава почти выбегает из здания, замирает и растерянно, будто впервые, смотрит перед собой: на улице ясно, мирно и поразительно тихо, уже наступила осень, он может идти, куда только захочет — но куда ему теперь идти?

 **Кадр двадцать четвертый:** Ночи  
Каждая мимо пролетающая ночь — бессловесная, бессердечная, бесконечная — понемногу приближает их к успеху: так проще работать, так проще думать, так проще верить.

 **Кадр двадцать пятый:** Ткань  
Однажды по плану Рюдзаки убивали Лайта, а теперь убивают Мацуду — конечно же, не по-настоящему, это всего лишь часть плана по искусному выходу из проблемы, в которую Мацуда по собственной безрассудной храбрости и, как ему сообщили по телефону, откровенной дурости себя загнал; ему не нравится неминуемая перспектива падать, не нравится перспектива умирать вообще, но тут больше ничего не поделаешь, повернуть назад на полпути к балкону невозможно, и вот ему уже кажется, что здесь нет ничего страшного, что всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз, даже смерть, — и через несколько секунд ткань его рубашки пьяно мелькает белоснежным пятном среди высотных зданий и ночного неба и исчезает в мгновение ока.

 **Кадр двадцать шестой:** Игра  
Лайт постоянно — ежеминутно, ежесекундно — анализирует сложившееся положение, он держит в голове все известные ему обстоятельства дела: даты, имена, психологические портреты, события, предположительный ход мыслей Киры, число смертей в разные временные периоды — и связывает их в аккуратные цепочки фактов; здесь не может быть вольностей, допущений или неточностей, от подробного анализа зависит весь дальнейший исход расследования, от этого же — его собственная невиновность; Лайт не одобряет эфемерного, но порой ловит себя на нелепой догадке: многие решения Киры совпадают с теми, что принял бы в подобных ситуациях он сам (однако это невозможно, это попросту глупо, ведь Лайт Ягами — не преступник, он — не может быть неправ), и в подобные моменты он чувствует, что вовлечен в чью-то масштабную игру, леденящую душу, неосознанно движется по заранее намеченному извилистому пути — в подобные моменты он ясно видит, что до конца осталось совсем немного.

 **Кадр двадцать седьмой:** Мятеж  
Миса-Миса — умная и сообразительная девочка, просто раньше этого никто не замечал, и Лайт тоже не замечал, но это ей и не нужно, ведь она любит Лайта, а он — иначе и быть не может — любит ее: он дал честное слово, что когда это дурацкое расследование закончится, они будут жить вместе долго и счастливо и, может быть, даже поженятся, а ведь Мисе этого так хочется, — но их счастью всё время что-то мешает, вот и сейчас из рассказа немного страшной, но очень доброй шинигами она поняла, что Лайту грозит опасность, а значит, долг Мисы — помочь ему, не жалея себя, как она и поступит; да, придется нарушить некоторые правила, которые придумал извращенец Рюдзаки — правда, теперь Миса знает, зачем они необходимы, — но она не боится, а напротив, полна решимости: если этот маленький мятеж подарит Лайту победу, то и её существование оправдает себя.

 **Кадр двадцать восьмой:** Порознь  
Время многогранно, от него многое зависит, буквально всё; обычно оно представляется цельным, однако порой происходит так: недели распадаются на дни, дни распадаются на часы, часы — на минуты, минуты — на секунды — всё мельче и мельче, независимо друг от друга, эти отрезки нельзя больше воспринимать в совокупности, они слишком важны сами по себе; обыкновенный человек же слишком ничтожен, и по определению не способен тягаться со значением времени, и в тех считанных случаях, когда он и время действуют порознь или, что еще трагичнее, противостоят друг другу, обречен на бесславное поражение.

 **Кадр двадцать девятый:** Ветер  
Прошло ровно двадцать пять дней, а поздним вечером двадцать шестого Айзава вновь едет навстречу знакомому до боли полю битвы — оно отринуло его однажды, преподало жестокий урок, однако Айзава не из тех, кто слепо следует чужим указаниям — это, как оказалось почти месяц назад, тягостное, но ценное качество выручало его не раз и не два, — и он возвращается с достоинством; хотя люди нечасто меняются за настолько короткий срок, самому Айзаве кажется, что он изменился, что, наверное, стал немного терпимее и терпеливее и, самое главное, твёрдо определился, чего именно намерен достичь и чего именно хочет: если ему не суждено арестовать Киру самолично — он окажет посильную помощь тем, кому суждено, если вход в команду по расследованию ему теперь закрыт — что ж, он работал усердно, а теперь станет поддерживать тех, кто остался; однако же времени остаётся мало, размышлять сейчас некогда, автомобиль идет быстро и легко, и Айзаве по-хорошему спокойно: рядом с ним — человек, на которого он всегда мог положиться, хотя и вспоминал об этом всё реже, они сидят близко, они не смотрят друг на друга и не нарушают молчания — все слова признательности уже давно сказаны, да и была ли в них нужда, в этих словах? — а в окна бьется рьяный токийский ветер, и Айзава доподлинно знает — на этот раз они справятся.

 **Кадр тридцатый:** Воспоминание  
Лайт Ягами — не Кира, или Лайт Ягами — Кира, или что происходит, откуда эти воспоминания, это сделал он, это и вправду сотворил он, мертвецы, зря или не зря убиенные, кто они, руки в невидимой крови, чёрная обложка, только что он был невиновен, белоснежно-чистый лист, сейчас он стал ужасом воплощенным, имена, чернильный след, имена, даты, имена, кто они, зачем они смотрят, почему он помнит, Рюдзаки был прав, всё время Рюдзаки был прав, почему их так много, кто он, сюда вторгается кто-то другой, кто он, он исчезает, — и всё становится на свои места, и всё идет, как было запланировано, и Лайт Ягами — Кира, и он кричит, кричит, _кричит._

 **Кадр тридцать первый:** Пустяк  
В эти невыносимо долгие секунды, когда события и вытекающие из них следствия, прежде неоспоримые, враз лишились каких-либо весомых доказательств, когда фактически обоснованное рассуждение оказалось бессильным перед чужой, в прямом смысле слова не присущей человеку волей и небрежным росчерком ручки, когда ненавистное упущение в конце концов проявило себя, обернувшись роковым, когда ложь Киры переплелась с правдой до такой степени, что от одного осознания становится мерзко, для Лоулайта имеет значение одна-единственная аксиома: умер L, умер Рюдзаки, умер Эл Лоулайт, это — конец; хотя он тысячи раз предусматривал возможность такого исхода, смерть подкралась неожиданно: время уже вышло, а он не заметил, и перед глазами вспыхивает образ тела, судорожно бьющегося на холодном асфальте, и через миг Лоулайт будет обречён на то же самое, как были обречены все убитые — их лица всегда искажались в безумном, безотчетном, первобытном ужасе, ведь никто не хотел умирать; он падает и уже ничего не ждет, но мыслит до странности легко и ясно, как в далеком детстве, и вдруг чьи-то руки резким движением подхватывают его, и последним, что он вынужден видеть сознательно, становятся надменные глаза человека, давно позабывшего милость к побеждённому: Кира так небрежно отметает сам факт его существования, как люди отметают всякие пустяки, еще успевает осознать Лоулайт, и такая смерть для него оскорбительна — но именно этого Кира и хочет, и таким останется его конечное слово.

 **Кадр тридцать второй:** По линии  
Наступает новый день, наступает новый год, все спокойно, все хорошо, поберегите нервы, вам не стоит волноваться; больше никакой праздности, никакой трусости, никакой подлости, никакой гнили, никакого зла, никакого самоволия, никаких лиц, никаких имен, никаких воспоминаний, никакого прошлого, позабудьте о подобных глупостях, это архаика; каждый из вас прекрасен, каждый безупречен, каждый избран жить в новом мире, в мире Киры, Кира заботится о вас, Кира приглядывает за вами, Кира знает всё, что вы делали, делаете и сделаете, но Кира все равно любит вас, верьте Кире, вы не можете не верить, теперь Кира — ваш бог.

 **Кадр тридцать третий:** Упоение  
Миса никому не признается, что однажды ночью, совсем не вовремя проснувшись от малопонятного, но настойчивого предчувствия беды — к полупустой, холодной постели привычка выработалась ещё задолго до того, — она незваным гостем прокралась на цыпочках к единственной комнате, которая в такой поздний час почему-то болезненно-тускло озарялась старенькой настольной лампой, и увидела Лайта — в деловом костюме, подтянутого, красивого, застывшего, словно каменный памятник, и лишь его пальцы лихорадочно сжимали полированные ручки кресла; Миса ждала хотя бы слова, пусть и сердитого, однако он не заметил ее, он не замечал перед собою ничего и ничего не делал, и было так странно наблюдать его, извечно занятого человека, ценящего время как никто другой, в полной неподвижности; еще несколько секунд не доносилось ни звука, — и вдруг Лайт засмеялся, его лицо обезобразилось в смехе, он всё смеялся, и смеялся, и смеялся, и никак не останавливался, и как бы Миса не доверяла Лайту, как бы не любила, в тот момент она впервые испугалась его по-настоящему; впрочем, Миса никому об этом не расскажет — она не хочет, а если бы и хотела, то не смогла бы.

 **Кадр тридцать четвертый:** Бесплодно  
Пять горьких лет назад, как будто в прошлой жизни, Соичиро Ягами обещал своим людям, что уже скоро они выйдут на новый путь, на путь в светлое будущее, — но нарушил обещание; он твердо решил, что не допустит больше страха, — но со временем решимость ослабла, и вместо него пришло жуткое осознание того, что даже стальная воля, отважное сердце и знание дела не способны удержать нагрянувшую катастрофу; он обязался, что призрачные руки Киры больше никого не утянут за собой, — но смерть скосила самых лучших, забрала и молодых, и старых, и тех, кому уже было нечего терять, и тех, кто еще не успел найти ничего достойного потери; он поклялся себе с первого дня, что семья его ни при каких обстоятельствах, во что бы то ни стало, никогда не будет причастна к этому зверскому делу и никогда не узнает о людях с другой стороны, потерявших всякий человеческий облик, — но погибают его дети, они погибают, и сердце обливается кровью; Ягами не знает, в чём причина — стал ли он слишком стар и дряхл, переоценил ли свои возможности, взял ли на себя непосильную для обыкновенного человека ответственность, — но результат здесь гораздо важнее: он потерпел непростительное поражение, не справился ни с одной поставленной для себя задачей, и это гораздо унизительнее, чем всего лишь потерять лицо.

 **Кадр тридцать пятый:** Преднамеренно  
Плохие поступки совершаются исподтишка и далеко не бесплатно, хорошие — громогласно и с прицелом на выгоду, на то, что запомнят, отметят и будут милостивы, а может, кто знает, и приблизят к всемогущей руке; Кира уже не считается призраком, он — существо из плоти и крови, он — так же материален, как и мы с вами, он — существует, однако главное его отличие состоит в том, что у него есть безграничная сила, которую невозможно оспорить, и, как следствие, власть, а человечество тянется к сильным и льнет к их ногам, и те, кто по сей день сомневается в подобном, недальновидны, непрактичны и, честно говоря, безнадежно глупы; быть может, поначалу Кира и намеревался изменить этот мир в лучшую сторону, но вряд ли он предполагал, что рано или поздно окажется в одном ряду с бессчетными, окруженными легендами тиранами, к которым обращено одно только лицемерие.

 **Кадр тридцать шестой:** Неуверенность  
Иде не верит никому, кроме Айзавы и сотоварищей по расследованию — с ними он работал в полиции невесть сколько лет и в какой-то степени сроднился, одних он знал большую часть своей жизни профессиональной, а кое-кого — большую часть жизни сознательной, и, в общем-то, нельзя сказать, что в итоге складывается особенно большое число, однако подобным отношением Иде не привык разбрасываться: он всегда считал себя во многом сдержанным человеком, и, скорее всего, именно поэтому ему не удавалось никого полюбить — в общепринятом, совершенно истертом смысле этого слова, что так и отпечаталось в памяти Иде живущим на одних лишь пыльных книжных листах, — но удавалось верить, а в его понимании доверие обязательно означает сочувствие, пусть и непроизвольное порой, и когда Иде смотрит на Мацуду, который, казалось бы, провел в самом пекле почти целых семь лет, но до сих пор выглядит так, будто только вчера выпустился из полицейской академии, который так ясно взирает в день грядущий и настолько неуместно, по-светлому улыбается, а по сути уже не различает, в какой стороне друзья, а в какой - враги, куда податься и что делать дальше, и, разуверившись во всем, что когда-то знал, боится и мечется, рискует собой, и в конце концов подставляется под удар, и вправду как самый настоящий дурак, всего лишь ради сохранения имени сына шефа в тайне, Иде не может его понять — сам он не поступил бы так по собственной воле, — но ему до ужаса, до рези в груди жаль этого моложавого паренька, который остался совершенным мальчишкой даже в свои тридцать лет.

 **Кадр тридцать седьмой:** Далеко  
Здесь — другие города, другие звуки, незнакомые люди и лица, непривычные движения и мысли, здесь — чужой язык, и время изменило свой привычный ход — извините, пожалуйста, вы напомнили мне кого-то знакомого, вы не говорите по-японски? — они никуда не выходят, дело опутало их насмерть, затянуло в трясину, они снова заперты в гостиничном номере, перед ними — стол, два измятых дивана и по экрану на каждого; еще миг — и рядом показывается босой, тощий, прозрачно-бледный, словно тень, силуэт, а они, настороженные, переглядываются и приоткрывают дверь, хотя лучше было бы им вернуться к родным и близким, — расскажите, откуда вы, как вы здесь оказались; отсюда до дома так далеко, я, страшно сказать, уже позабыл, что где-то живу, — но они всё равно пришли, и он говорит, что справедливость, в их лицах, скоро восторжествует: простейшие слова, простейшие идеи, и они их вдохновенно подхватывают, — и как не хочется признавать, но всё это лишь секундное видение: он отдаляется от них, он исчез, остался в кануне нового две тысячи четвертого года и, ссутулившись в кресле, выводит схему дела на листе бумаги, а его окружают они — ведь они тоже увязли в том вечере пятилетней давности и не способны сдвинуться с мертвой точки; они никуда не выходят, если того не требует расследование, да здесь им и некуда идти — постойте же, зачем вы уходите, вернитесь: может быть, вы все-таки говорите по-японски?

 **Кадр тридцать восьмой:** Отречение  
Ну что же, по крайней мере, Соичиро Ягами скончался спокойно, мирно и с усталой, но бестревожной улыбкой на лице.

 **Кадр тридцать девятый:** Бархат  
С плеч ликующих фанатиков на телевидении ниспадают бархатные мантии — в студиях рябят блаженные человеческие моря; над Токио нависла бархатная покорность — разговоров на улицах больше не слышно, окна занавешиваются наглухо сразу же, как только зажигаются фонари; в отеле, определенном для встреч, бархатные стены — в его комнатах любой человек, раскрепощаясь, являет себя истинного, ведь в этих сокровенных стенах никто посторонний его не узнает; Киёми Такада носит под роскошной шубкой изящное бархатное платье — она всегда отличалась вкусом, не подлежащим сомнению, и получала от судьбы самое лучшее: внешность, одежду, образование, мужчин, Киру; у Лайта Ягами бархатный голос и бархатные руки — ему все доступно, он способен на все, его успех — дело времени: сколько лет он творил изощренный обман, грандиознее которого ровным счетом ничего не существовало на этом свете, и эти тайные встречи в ночи представляют для него не что иное, как крохотную авантюру в составе колоссальной игры; невдалеке же, в помещении, заставленном очень сложной, но с самого начала бесполезной аппаратурой, где теснятся Айзава, Мацуда и Иде, впервые застыла бархатная, неловкая, стыдная тишина.

 **Кадр сороковой:** Старость  
Из телефона еще доносится монотонный, страшно детский голос, но Айзава уже не обращает внимания: эти слова — бессовестно лживые, а правда, которую он так рьяно требовал, прозвучала несколько мгновений назад, и лучше бы он, идиот, успокоился, поразмыслил подольше над всем увиденным и услышанным за сегодняшний вечер и лишний раз промолчал, но он так не умеет, никогда не умел; кажется, что сейчас он заткнет глотку очередному гениальному детективу на другом конце провода, отшвырнет к чертям трубку, с грохотом захлопнет дверь, тут же ворвется в штаб-квартиру, схватит Ягами за беленький воротничок свеженькой рубашки, единственный раз всмотрится ему прямо в глаза и придушит на месте своими же руками: впервые в жизни Айзава осознанно хочет кого-то убить — он и не представлял, что докатится до такого состояния, — но с безнадежностью осознает, что сам уже стоит одной ногою в могиле, а вместе с ним — ещё три слишком близких ему человека, что он ничего не сможет сделать и едва ли когда-либо мог, голос лишь доступно и наглядно озвучил причины, и от этого на душе становится еще поганее; разговор подходит к концу, в будке нечем дышать, голос снова окликает его, но Айзава не слушает, он отвечает сдержанно, со всей возможной вежливостью, что всё понял, никаких действий они предпринимать не будут, нет, этому плану они не будут помехой, и, не прощаясь, кладет трубку; Айзава выбирается на улицу и понимает, что невыносимо устал: устал бороться за право участвовать в расследовании, устал доказывать значимость усилий и себя самого, и его команды, устал бесконечно вкладываться в работу, устал душу свою растрачивать, устал выслушивать одного за другим самоуверенных умников, которые один другого моложе, но по какой-то причине всегда совершенно правы, устал ненавидеть Киру, устал смотреть на ужас, который так долго разворачивался у него перед глазами и который уже невозможно будет искоренить; он выходит на улицу, у него скрипят ботинки и не чищено пальто, идет снег, скоро наступит новый год, и Айзава замечает, как мимо проносится счастливая пара, миловидная девушка в блестящих туфельках и ликующий паренек с непослушными волосами, и исчезает в иллюминации, и, смотря им вслед, вспоминает, что и сам был когда-то таким же — но когда? — и чувствует себя неподходяще, бесконечно, мучительно старым; через минуту он поправляет воротник пальто, тихо разворачивается и уходит прочь.

 **Кадр сорок первый:** Дворец  
У него под ногами не земли — тела, у него под пальцами не ткани — имена, у него за спиной не стены — остекленевшие глаза, у него над головой не небо — исступленная мольба; он шагает с прохладцей — Он объял земной шар, Он бессмертен: Он — бог; Он возвел свой дворец на костях.

 **Кадр сорок второй:** Терпкий  
Мацуда никогда не видел, чтобы Айзава курил; Иде же видел и пробовал участвовать сам, но такое случалось очень давно и очень редко, еще в школе: в общем-то, все мальчишки хотя бы раз брали в руки сигарету, и они с Айзавой исключением не были, после уроков они бежали, прятались в какое-нибудь тихое место, вспомнившееся в первую очередь, и дымили вовсю, им от большого ума казалось, что тогда они становились свободнее, независимее и, наверное, взрослее; они давно повзрослели, с годами пришла ответственность, и этим они снова ни от кого не отличались, обыкновенные люди, вот и все, но в определенный момент они пошли по иному пути, приняли иное решение, остальные ушли, а они — продолжили трудиться, и та неумолимо возросла до такой степени, что раздавила бы всякого, кто осмелился бы действовать в одиночку; ответственность в конечном итоге раздавила Айзаву, и он, по характеру недопустимо вольный человек, сдерживается и курит от бессилия — Иде понимает это и ничего не спрашивает, вопросы здесь бесполезны; спрашивает Мацуда, ответа нет, и он подходит на два шага ближе и, немного тише, зовет Айзаву по имени, как никогда не смел делать; Айзава вздрагивает, собственное имя его оглушает, и он оборачивается — сведенные брови, потемневшее лицо, морщины на скулах и у рта — и долго, пронзительно оглядывает Иде и Мацуду, и кажется, что ему жаль их, что его раздирают слова, но он будет молчать и дальше — именно из сожаления, и он, взяв себя в руки, оправляется, гасит сигарету, облизывает терпкие губы и подходит к ним: его ждали.

 **Кадр сорок третий:** Порабощение  
Никто не хотел умирать, а Он предстал перед ними и воскрикнул: «Умрите!» — и познали они ничтожность свою, и устыдились ее, и умерли все, и никого не осталось.

 **Кадр сорок четвертый:** Утиль  
Они не заметили, как до такого дошли и как это стало неотделимой их частью, они выбрали не задумываться, почему вообще появились первые тревожные признаки, можно ли было этого избежать и предали ли они прошлых себя, однако помнят точный день, час, минуту, когда всё запуталось в тугой неразрывный узел, когда была достигнута точка невозврата, когда просто жить стало настолько тяжело, что они оказались до стыдного необходимы друг другу и больше не смогли этому сопротивляться, и знают, что не позабудут ни единого мгновения, даже если отдадут на это все силы; в прошлом они бы наверняка мучились совестью, страдали бы от того, что перешли тонкую грань между привычной моралью и позорным отклонением, в прошлом, говоря откровенно, такого бы вообще не произошло, тогда они были до неузнаваемости другими, но сейчас подобные мелочи им безразличны — так или иначе, они обреченные, они ничтожные, и жизнь их до тех пор продолжается, пока жив и способен возразить Кире один малолетний гений, сокрытый за белыми мерцающими мониторами, — и они снова и снова бесшумно запирают за собой дверь на ключ.

 **Кадр сорок пятый:** Невидимый  
И недоступная взору божественная ступня оставляет после себя залитый кровью след на камнях.

 **Кадр сорок шестой:** Око дня  
Сегодняшний день — весь неправильный: это последний день, начало и суть которого можно было предсказать, как и что сложится дальше — неизвестно; сегодняшняя встреча — вся неправильная: место подобных встреч не назначают в заброшенном, насквозь проржавевшем складе на окраине города — там не проводят переговоры, там выбивают правду, пытают, убивают, избавляются от трупов и доказательств, в любой перспективе целыми оттуда не выбраться, — но от них ничего не зависит, и сейчас они вдвойне подневольные люди; ход автомобиля — беззвучный и плавный, в кабине — могильное молчание, шоссе — светлое и ровное, по дороге они — нигде не задержались, в городе за эти часы — никаких происшествий, все поразительно спокойно и оттого противоестественно, ведь чувства и мысли, до крайности напряженные, твердят, что важность предстоящих событий должна хоть как-то проявляться: должен нагрянуть ливень, должен подняться шторм, должен реветь океан, должны быть переполнены злобою улицы — однако ничего не происходит, и вот уже выступает под запыленным лазурным небом здание склада, на этом оканчивается их путь, они выходят из машины, отпускают ручки дверей, и око дня слепо озаряет их хрусткие шаги.

 **Кадр сорок седьмой:** Бахвальство  
Спертый воздух, грязные стены, прямой вопрос, фатальный ответ, непрошеная истина, презрительная поза, деловой костюм, ослабленный галстук, всклоченные светлые волосы, размашистые жесты, острые пальцы, резкие интонации, бахвальская улыбка, бегающий взгляд — и этот взгляд впивается в Мацуду, Мацуда собой не владеет, ноги подкашиваются, Мацуда содрогается, и плачет — Кира, мразь, когда, как, почему тобой оказался именно _он_? — и из отчаянности держится, и стреляет.

 **Кадр сорок восьмой:** Неподвижно  
Мальчик, мальчик, семнадцать лет, где же ты, наигрался ли, доигрался ли, где лицо твое, где мечта твоя, куда делся огонек в глазах — теперь ты спокоен?

 **Кадр сорок девятый:** Гроб  
И вряд ли Кира предполагал, что кривая стальная коробка, насквозь продуваемая всеми ветрами, станет ему саркофагом.

 **Кадр пятидесятый:** Прежде  
Некогда прежде было легко говорить, легко уверяться и рассуждать: чем меньше человек ведает, тем спокойнее спит; прежде существовало черное и белое, плохое и хорошее, преступление и наказание, одни крайности, а посередине — пустота, и, исходя из старой точки зрения, теперь и они ни к чему не принадлежат, теперь они — посередине, они — пустота; так было ли, есть ли у них право судить?

11.10.16


End file.
